Modèle:Rip/doc
;Description :This is a infobox for articles about rips. To other types of videos, see Template:Video. Usage :Place the following code on page about a rip. ;Full syntax ;Basic parameters All of the following parameters are optional, but some parameters will only appear if other parameters are also valid: *image= The thumbnail image of the rip. Do not include the File: prefix. *link= The YouTube URL of the rip. It can also be a raw video ID.1 *playlist= The playlist of the rip. It should be the name of a category on the channel.1 *playlist id= The playlist URL of the rip. It can also be a raw playlist ID.1 *upload= The upload date of the rip on the SiIvaGunner channel. *length= The length of the rip. (XX:XX) *author= The ripper(s) of the track, not the original composer. Description *music= The music in the description. *composer= The composer of the rip. *platform= The platform the ripped game is released on *catchphrase= The catchphrase in the description (defaults to "Please read the channel description") 1 These parameters can automatically format text into links if they are given proper values. ;All parameters *title= The title of the rip. By default, it is the page's name surrounded by double quotation marks (""). *giivasunner upload = The upload date of the rip on the original GiivaSunner channel, if the rip is a re-upload. *event= The name of the channel event(s) the rip was uploaded on. *album= The Bandcamp album(s) the rip was released on. Should be the name of an album page on the wiki.1 *album link= The URL of the album page, NOT the track.1 *track= A link to the track on Bandcamp. *arranger= The arranger (some rips have this) *performer= The performer (some rips have this) Video description *music label= The label for "Music:" *composer label= The label for "Composer:" *platform label= The label for "Platform:" *arranger label= The label for "Arranged by:") *performer label= The label for the performer (default: "Performed by:") *playlist label= The label for the Playlist (default: "Playlist:") 1 These parameters can automatically format text into links if they are given proper values. ;Overriding The automatic categorization can be overridden using override **override= allows any page to be categorized. **any other value (e.g. override=yes) will prevent the page from being categorized. Useful if the template breaks on single page. ;Categorization *'Automatic' categorization will only occur if the page is invoked on an article in the or on a namespace specified by the parameter override (see the Overriding section above) *Category:Rips: always *A subcategory of Category:Rips by month (in the format of "MONTH YEAR rips"): upload, giivasunner upload *A subcategory of Category:Playlists: playlist if it does not contain "?", "or "" *A subcategory of Category:Albums: album if it does not contain "<", ">", "or "" *A subcategory of Category:Rips by author: author if it does not contain "<", ">", "or "" Examples *Note:The following examples do not include categorization. ;Basic parameters ;All parameters ;Rip (We Are Number One - LazyTown: The Video Game) Category:Infoboxes